Episode 25
Summary Flashback continues Brilith takes the 4th exam, the Barrier Test, in the triple-Agni exam room. The examiner notes that her results were not as good as expected of someone who maintained a flawless barrier. Her vigor is not replenishing, either, as if she were maintaining a second barrier at the same time. Brilith realizes that this is because of Agni. Next, Brilith waits outside the triple-Marut exam room, where Asha is arguing with the test administrator to allow her to take the exam. The administrator refuses since she is not a triple Marut and it would be too risky, so Asha grabs the administrator's shirt in a threatening manner. The pair soon stand before Laila once again, and Brilith tries to defend Asha's actions so that she would not be disqualified. Laila, after letting the young girl's impassioned pleas go on for a bit, admits that she was just messing with her since she was not about to disqualify Asha for something so minor. She then hands them their licenses: a pink A-rank card for Brilith, and a black card for Asha. Laila explains that she made a special rank, A++, for Asha for achieving the highest score ever at Rindhallow in spite of the fact that she only took three out of four exams; the 4th exam would have been required for the AA rank. Only 4 magicians currently hold the AA rank. An A++ would have the same privileges of an A+ rank, but Asha wants AA privileges in order to access the Human Search System in Eloth. Laila gives Asha written consent to use the system, under the condition that she take Brilith with her before returning her to Atera, and tells her to ask the other AA magicians aside from her for permission. Said magicians are all in Eloth. Brilith is pleased that this (plus her A rank) would allow her to retrieve the Staff of Agni from Eloth. Flashback ends Brilith ends her story there, just before Asha wakes up. 1-25 Asha wants to take the exam.png|no 4th exam 1-25 Brilith pleads Asha's case.png|defending Asha 1-25 Brilith wants to be like mom.png|A-rank license Currygom's comment Since Brilith, there are now Asha and Leez cosplayers, too! I'm happy... T_T Please let me know if you cosplay my characters... Afterword There was a lot of content to be included in this episode, so there's a lot of writing... I didn't think I'd need so many drawings when I planned the story for this episode. When I begin drawing it, I realized that I wouldn't be able to put it all in one episode (60 images). So I had three choices: # Draw more scenes. (Sometimes one episode of Kubera has 70 or 80 scenes.) # Use only 60 scenes and put the rest of the content in the next episode. # Try to force everything into 60 scenes (Side effect: more writing) I can't do the first one because I don't have the energy, so I worried about doing the other two, but I felt that if I don't draw more of Leez, I might get sick, so I chose #3... ■ The site for the 4th exam has different exam locations for the different attributes. Brilith went to the 4-7 exam location, for those with triple Fire attributes. It's possible for those with triple attributes to make barriers with attributes different from their own, but the exam is based on their attributes. * Nobody changes their barrier attributes to their birthday attributes like Asha did. If someone with triple Water attributes operates a Fire barrier, the barrier will have Fire attributes. But in that case, of course, the barrier's effect is not normal. This sort of thing doesn't happen unless it's an emergency, so at the exam site you're tested on a barrier with your attributes. ■ They are evaluated on the power and stability of the barrier. In Brilith's case, the power of the barrier is strong, but her vigor doesn't last. (It disappears to Agni.) So, won't she eventually lose her energy and be unable to maintain the barrier anymore? For anyone who doesn't know about Agni, it looks weird that someone like her is a priest. * At the time of the exam, Brilith was not in charge of Atera's barrier. In order to maintain the barrier, the priest cannot step outside away from the barrier stone. So Atera's barrier was left to other magicians while Brilith is on vacation. ■ The barrier stone at the exam site doesn't create a barrier for you. It's only used for measurement. ■ License colors: A, A+, and AA, which have special colors, are few in number compared to the entire population of magicians, so most magic licenses are black. Asha's license has the benefits of A+, so I was worried about whether it should be blue, or, because hers is an extra level higher, it should be black. It was blue in the Best Challenge version... but I changed it to black in the webtoon. It seems more special than if it was just blue. It's the color of a normal license, but when you look at the top, it says A++. ■ There are four people with the AA rank. When you see them like that, they look pretty cool. But this is the second person. This is the fourth person. And those two look very far from being cool... The first person appeared in the Best Challenge version, but his character design was changed a lot. The third person never appeared in the Best Challenge version; only his name has been shown. In this webtoon, only his name has been mentioned. Can you guess who it is? hehe ■ The staff shown in the image is a god-class item. At the present time, Brilith is in possession of it, but she doesn't normally carry it around so she carefully keeps it somewhere safe. This item will be shown again much later. ■ The best image in this episode... heh...hehehehehe ↓↓↓↓↓↓↓↓↓↓↓↓↓↓↓↓↓↓↓↓↓↓↓↓↓↓↓↓↓↓↓↓↓ I haven't drawn Leez in a long while and my selfishness has gone too far...heh...hehehehehehehe. Ah, she's so cute... * I usually close the comment section on Saturdays, but this time there were too many spoilers in the comments and people rubbing salt on each other... It's only Tuesday, but I'm going to shut it down anyway. It's really hard to check it often and delete the comments... Notes Show/Hide Spoiler * The four AA magicians at this point in the story are, from left to right: ** Claude Yui, ranked #2. ** Lorraine Rartia, ranked #4. ** Saha On, ranked #1. ** Laila Hemawati, ranked #3. * Laila states that apart from her, the other AAs are in Eloth. Later, we learn that Saha On refused to give Asha permission to use the Human Search System, and that she was probably searching for those with the name Kubera. * Asha mentions that her path was corrupt from the beginning. We later learn the extent of what she has been doing around this period. * We learn much later on that the Staff of Agni was being held in Eloth by another triple-Fire magician, Natasha Ross, who is even higher ranked than Brilith. References